


Bigger Bookshelf

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: oh my god they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Jay asks Kai to move in with him. not much happens it's like 250 words
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Kudos: 21





	Bigger Bookshelf

"C'mon c'mon c'mon please no"  
Half a dozen issues of the Fritz Donnegan comics want sprawling onto the floor. Jay had been sitting there for an hour, desperately trying to jigsaw them in with his latest purchases from the comics shop. He had come home with several new tomes (and roughly 80 less bucks than he started with, but who's counting) including but not limited to the latest volumes of two of his favorite series and some hard copy manga that was too good to pass up.   
The bookshelf was tiny, it didn't even reach his waist when he was standing (and he was tiny, so that says something) and was only a few feet long. He had been running out of space for a while, and today's purchases pushed the poor bookshelf to it's limit. There was no way in hell he was fitting all of his comics on this shelf.

He sighed and took a step back, looking around his room. Even if he could get his hands on a bigger bookshelf, it's not like he'd have anywhere to put it. Between his bed, a dresser and his desk, his tiny apartment had furniture crammed wall to wall. 

He clacked his teeth together a few times in contemplation. Time to bite the bullet, he thought.

At about 4:30 in the afternoon, Kai gets a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I uh, think I need a bigger bookshelf."

"...Okay?"

"I think I also, uh, need a bigger apartment."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You still looking to move out?"

"Yeah, actually"


End file.
